epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Teddyfail/Springtrap vs The Indominus Rex - Epic Fail Battles of History
I think this one may need some explaination. So this battle is between two hybrid monster later later become killing machine created by company because of money, in some kind of attraction, a remake of their past version, horror villain, blah blah blah. You get the idea. So yeah, the Indominus rex from Jurassic World against Springtrap from Five Nights at Freddy's 3 (again) Thanks Jella for the cover <3 WARNING: This contain spoiler from Jurassic World. If you haven't watch it yet and don't want to be spoiled. Stop here or watch the film. (I suggest the last option) Cast Nice Peter as Springtrap EpicLLOYD as The Indominus Rex (voice) Forrest Whaley animate the Indominus Rex and the Phantom Animatronics Beat https://youtu.be/Jh63bjtYOws The Battle EPIC FAIL BATTLES OF HISTORY SPRINGTRAP VS THE INDOMINUS REX BEGIN! (Beat starts at 0:10) 'Springtrap:' IT'S ME! Springtrap, the new king of horror. I'll defect you easily like you have a ventilation error. You want to touch me? Oh no. You can't! You'll get your ass beat until you are all purple, man. Now I'm rotting and rocking on the mic. I'm not playing nice. From Fredbear to Fazbear, I've escaped from death, twice. I'll take you apart. Tell you exactly what you made of: T. rex and Velociraptor, a squid and a frog. Let me tell you the true of your existence, Barney, The only reason you are here is that Spielberg wants more money! You'll follow me like a shadow. Your rhymes' worse than Jurassic Park 2. With Phamtoms on my side, I'm sure we've got more teeth than you! You're made in a lab, more artificial than a can of spam. If you want to defeat me, better check the vent cam. You died from a JAWS rip off and that, is a fact, So never mess with Springtrap when he is ready to attack. 'The Indominus Rex:' Killing is my instinct. I'm a natural born killer. You're a generic serial killer, background vague as Slender. I own robot like ACU. I'm like the Puppet, brother. Selling out tickets online. Beating the Avengers and Potter! You're a coward. You see some kids, and then you're stunned. I'm the untamable king. Your name is just a bad pun. Break through walls and fences. When I attack, there's no defences. Fuck the sponsorship. It's time for the Indominus to represent! Now I'm roaming free, bringing chaos to Jurassic World. You're stuck at Fazbear Fright, scaring helpless little girl. You're not a threat to me at all. I throw you around like a hamster ball. I'm on the top of the food chain. Now who is standing tall! I'm highly intelligent. Smarter than you will ever be. Who hide in a Springtrap suit when it is raining and foggy! So this pedo killer should be aware when he mess with the boss. Your rhymes stink like Fazbear. I rather go back to the padlock. 'Springtrap:' Ha! You dino think you're even close to being this golden? I'm killing teens and kids before 1987! You raised in isolation. You kill because you're lonely. No one is your friend. You beaten by Chris Pratt's bitch and Rexy. So who's the coward now? You chicken. This is getting banana! I don't need to camouflage. Staring right into the camera. If you don't want to get destory, go back to Isla Nublar. You better listen to me bitch, because I'm your Alpha. 'The Indominus Rex:' I know you are jealous of all the things that I've did. My kill count is staggering. You only killed five kids. The only thing that's scarier is a balloon selling boy. You burnt down a haunted house. I got the whole island destoryed. So go back to scaring kids as I'm scaring adult shitless. Causing headlines on the news. I don't even need a witness! You ripped off of Chuck. E. Cheese so see you in court. This battle has been fun cause I'm killing for sports! WHO WON? YOU DECIDE! EPIC FAIL BATTLES OF HISTORY Who won? Springtrap The Indominus Rex Category:Blog posts